Apoptosis of neurons is a fundamental process in the development of the nervous system and contributes to the pathogenesis of several neurologic disorders. Since neurons are postmitotic cells that last the entire lifespan of an organism, specific mechanisms have evolved to regulate apoptosis in neurons. Since the mechanisms underlying neuron-specific mechanisms of apoptosis remains poor, there is a dearth of treatment modalities for neurologic disorders that involve excessive neurodegenerative disorders.